Hearts and Diamonds
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: "A magician never reveals her secrets !" The two newest students of the DWMA are a little... off. But really, there's nothing wrong with them...right?
1. Chapter 1

"Souls...need more...hungry..."

The kinshin slid along the alleyways, murmuring under it's breath as it searched for it's next meal.

The need to be quiet was foremost, but the kinshin's escalating desire to feed was quickly overruling it.

The demon was humanoid; long bat wings extending from it's arms, and a pointed pair of sharp horn curling around his muzzle.

The kinshin slithered forward, spotting his next meal. A crazed grin sped across his face, and drool dripped onto the paved path.

"Devour...Soul..." He stretched his oddly long arms forward, grasping for the woman who's soul looked particularly delicious that night.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Soft footsteps echoed behind him, and the woman turned.

"I'm all skin and bones. I wouldn't taste good at all." The female grinned, sharing a look with the man behind the kinshin.

"You got that right." He nodded, long white hair whispering over his shoulders.

"Oh, don't be mean, Jace." The girl smirked.

The kinshin had a moment of confusion.

The female looked to be in her mid-teens, with large breasts and long legs that were enhanced by white heeled boots on her feet. Her legs were covered by a pair of tight black jeans, and her tanktop was also black. Her long flaming hair was pulled away from her sharp face in a braid which hung down to her low-riding jeans. Her soul blue eyes were playful.

The male was tall, nearly twenty. His long white hair was also braided. His pants were baggy, and his shirt was covered by a grey hoodie with fur lining on the hood. Combat boots laced up to his shins. In his hands were a pack of playing cards, which he was constantly shuffling, and between his teeth was a cigarette.

The kinshin shifted, then roared toward the girl.

"Jace!" She yelled, dodging the monster's attack by a hair.

"Right." He nodded, glowing dark blue and shrinking into an orb. He fell into the girl's waiting hands, and she grinned.

Jace's image appeared on the reflective surface of the cards.

"Remember, Ryuu, whichever card you pull, that's how many strikes you get. If you go over the limit, then I don't get dinner."

"Sure." She nodded, shuffling once and dodging another attack.

The redhead pulled a card from the top.

"Two of Spades." She twisted the card in her fingers, launching it towards the kinshin. It drove into the kinshin's head, splitting it in two. The kinshin roared.

"I don't get how this thing is still alive." Ryuu muttered, lifting another card and flicking it forward. The second card severed the kinshin in half, and its soul emerged from the vanishing ribbons of it's existence.

Jace materialized, striding forward and plucking the soul from the air.

He ate it in two bites, and then turned to encounter Ryuu's curious gaze.

"Did you want some?"

"Ew! No, that's gross!" Ryuu waved her hands around in panic.

"I was joking." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Ryuu was quiet a moment. "That's soul number seventy-one, right?"

"Yeah." Jace nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Only twenty-nine more to go, then you'll be really powerful!" Ryuu skipped toward motorcycle tucked out of the way. Jace followed after her.

"Let's go home." He muttered, starting up the bike.

**-;-**

Death watched the mirror closely, mask firmly in place and blank as always.

The two in the mirror were squabbling over a piece of chicken at the moment, but he knew that they were more powerful then they appeared.

They had only been partners for seven months, but already were well on their way to becoming as powerful as Maka's mother.

"They shouldn't be out alone." Death murmured. "The DWMA would benefit from having them here."

He brought his fist down onto his palm.

"Very well." Death nodded. "I will send one of the students to get him."

**-;-**

Black Star strode down the streets of Death City like he owned the place. His quiet partner shook her head behind him.

"Where are these losers anyway?" The blue haired boy asked, loud voice striking at the quiet. "And why did Lord Death send us to get them?"

"I think you were the first one he saw, Black Star. That's why he sent us." Tsubaki sighed.

"What do they look like anyway?" Black Star laced his hands behind his head.

"One is a girl in her teens, with red hair and the other is a young man with long white hair."

"If they have such brightly coloured hair," A tick mark appeared on Black Star's head. "Then why is it taking so long for us to find them?!"

"You're looking in the wrong place." A man in a nearby fruit stall spoke up. "The two that you're looking for live in a warehouse by the edge of the city."

Black Star grinned, flying down the road.

"Here we go again." Tsubaki sighed.

**-;-**

"Where the heck are they!?" Black Star yelled, standing on top of a low wall over a lower part of the city.

"Maybe they're not in town today, Black Star?" Tsubaki sighed, hugging her stomach.

"Naw. Such a big star like me should have an audience! These losers are gonna get found by Black Star!" He laughed. "Yahoo!"

Tsubaki sighed.

The pair had run all over the city that day, and part of the day before, but still the troublesome duo had yet to be found.

Or maybe they had passed the two in the streets.

Either way, she and Black star still hadn't found and recruited them.

"Let's go!" Black Star grinned, leaping down into the lower levels.

**-;-**

"Ow~!"

Black Star rubbed his head as he sat up.

"We're so sorry." Tsubaki gasped, helping up her meister. "We didn't mean to run into you like that!"

"Did you do it again, idiot?" A man stepped from around the corner.

"Oh, shut up. It's not my fault. I swear." The large breasted female snapped, pushing herself upward. "Sorry!"

She waved as she jumped up, running down the street and dragging the older male with her.

Black Star leapt up.

"Um," Tsubaki tapped him on the shoulder. "Black Star...She kind of took your belt."

Black Star's look of horror was priceless, and he attempted to cover his boxers, which were pink with red hearts.

"Come back here with my belt, you bastard!" The blue-hair male screamed, bolting after the redhead and leaving Tsubaki in the dust.

She sighed.

**-;-**

"Black Star," Tsubaki stopped moving. "We should go look in the warehouses near the edge of the city."

"I guess so." Black Star sighed.

The two trotted down the flight of stairs leading to the warehouses.

"Hey, look! It's that blue haired kid who gave me this nice belt!"

A tick mark appeared on Black Star's face, and his head twisted left and right searching for the culprit.

"Up here, dummy!"

Tsubaki glanced upwards, prodding Black Star to look at the top of the warehouse.

He glared at the roof.

Ryuu grinned, hands propped on her hips. At her feet, Jace sat smoking a cigarette.

"These are who we've been searching three days for!? They're weaklings!" Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Weaklings?" Ryuu raised an eyebrow, leaning over the roof's edge. "Says the one with no pants."

Black Star glanced downward, screaming in shock when he realized that his boxers, this time blue with rubber ducks, were showing.

"How do you keep doing that!?" Black Star snarled.

"A magician never reveals her secrets~!" The redhead placed a finger over her lips.

"A magician..." Tsubaki looked confused.

"Well, I'm not really a magician." Ryuu shrugged. "But I'm still not telling."

"Who are you?" Jace asked, shuffling the cards in his hands.

"I'm Black Star!" The blue haired boy jabbed a thumb at himself.

"My name is Tsubaki." The yellow clad girl bowed.

"I'm Ryuu Tenkuma, and this is Jace. Why did you come here? Not many people bother us."

"We're from the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Lord Death sent us to find you." Tsubaki called up, over Black Star's ranting.

Ryuu leapt down from her perch on the roof, closely followed by Jace.

"What would Lord Death want with us?" The girl frowned.

"He wants you to enter the Academy."

"What!?" Ryuu shrieked. "No way! Not happening! Jace and I are perfectly fine right where we are! Thanks for coming..."

She dragged Jace backwards into their warehouse.

"Well, that sucked." Black Star grumbled, turning on his heel and heading towards the Academy.

**-;-**

"Ryuu, why don't you want to go to the DWMA?"

"The DWMA was where my parents went to school." Ryuu murmured, her head tucked into her arms. "They died because of Lord Death."

"Huh?" Jace paused in his card shuffling.

"My parents drowned on their way to Europe, on a mission."

"Oh, right." Jace nodded. "But that was the weather's fault, not Death's."

"I guess..." She hugged her knees closer.

"Get up, idiot." Jace sighed, grabbing his hoodie. "We're gonna go visit a friend of mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"This guy again..." Ryuu sweatdropped.

"There's nothing wrong with Stein. Sure, he's a _little_ crazy, and has an odd fascination for dissecting things..."

"Whatever you say, Jace." Ryuu shook her head.

Jace lifted his finger and pressed the doorbell.

Moments later the pink doors opened.

"Jace?" Stein raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to have a talk." He pushed in, dragging Ryuu by the arm.

**-;-**

"Is this your little friend? Ryuu, wasn't it?" Stein swivelled in his chair.

"Yeah." Jace nodded, throwing his arm over the back of his own chair. "A pair of DWMA students showed up earlier today. Apparently, Lord Death sent them to enroll us in the Academy."

"Did they now? Lord Death also contacted me. I've been hired as a teacher, and I've got an extra lesson to teach later tonight, so make it quick."

"Tell Ryuu about how the weather was at fault for killing her parents and not Lord Death." Jace shrugged. "That's kind of it."

Ryuu sighed.

"I don't want to go to the DWMA because it's _school_, dummy." She snorted. "I've gone this long without homework."

She stood, leaving the lab.

"That isn't _really_ why you came here, is it?" Stein fixed his greens eyes on Jace's grey.

"No."

"You wanted me to see how far she's progressed."

"Pretty much."

"Ryuu should be fine for a while longer."

The two were quiet several minutes.

"Her parents were killed by Lord Death. They were kinshin, and had to be stopped."

"_I_ know that. _You_ know that. _Death_ knows that. But I can't tell Ryuu...There's no knowing what she'd _do_ to me...and I _don't_ want to find out."

**-;-**

"I hate you. I really do."

"Don't blame this one on me, idiot." Jace snorted. "You agreed to come."

"My arm hurts..."

"Well that's also your problem."

"But you hurt it."

"Only because you are seriously strong for a puny little girl. Seriously, I was trying to drag you out of bed for three hours!"

"Don't call me small!"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No. I called you puny. There's a difference."

"Ryuu-Punch!"

Jace whimpered, clutching his head as his partner glare daggers.

She patted his head, and then began dragging him up the Academy steps.

When the neared the top, Jace pulled her down and glared.

"Stop dragging me, dammit."

"Okay!" Ryuu saluted, continuing up the last few steps.

"Hey, can I shoot them now?"

"Let's wait, things are just starting to get good."

Ryuu tilted her head, examining the boy in black on the right and the pair on the left.

"Oh, I understand. But even though it's over," The kid with blue hair and blood on his face looked away bashfully. "Would it be okay if we stayed friends?"

"You idiot!" The other boy wailed. "Of course we're still going to be friends forever!"

"Oh Soul!"

"Blackstar!"

"Oh Soul!"

"Blackstar!"

"Oh Soul!"

The two boys embraced.

"They need professional help." Jace muttered.

The was a loud bang and the two boys fell.

"Oops." The gun-wielding kid deadpanned. "Sorry. My fingers slipped."

"We can't just quit in the middle of a fight." Soul moved to a crouching position.

"Right! We're not giving up till we beat him." Blackstar agreed.

"'Kay. We'll see how well that works."

Ryuu seated herself on the edge of the stairs, watching with rapt attention.

"There's nothin' I love more than a fight in the morning. Especially when I'm not the one fighting. It's too bad we have no popcorn."

Jace sighed, bringing out his deck of cards.

"Can we play go-fish?" Ryuu's bright eyes latched onto them.

He nodded.

**-;-**

During the entire game, Ryuu didn't notice the fact that the Grim Reaper had used Soul Resonance or the explosion that followed.

However Jace did notice, and he packed up his cards when the fight was over.

Ryuu pouted as he hauled her up and started across the courtyard.

"But Jace! We're were right in the middle of the game! Jace! I was winning! Bring it back! Jace! Jace! Stop ignoring me!"

Jace continued ignoring her.

"Are you here to fight me too?" The boy asked.

"Um-" Ryuu stopped, tilting her head.

"I am Death the Kid, Grim Reaper." He snapped the guns towards the two. "Prepare to die."

Ryuu's eyes widened and Jace meandered off to where Stein was, accepting the cigarette he was offered.

"Maka, this is Jace. Jace, this is Maka Albarn, Soul's partner."

"Nice to meet you." The blond girl smiled. He nodded.

There was the sound of sudden firing, and the three turned their attention to the fight, where Ryuu was easily dodging Kid's bullets with a series of gymnastics moves.

"Stop firing at me, dammit!" She roared, lunging at him. Kid sidestepped, but Ryuu kicked outwards as she flew by, efficantly catching herself on the Reaper's body and spinning herself around him.

Kid skidded along the ground.

"I don't want to fight you. This is my first day too."

Kid froze, and then fell over, squirting blood from his mouth.

"Ah geez. Here we go again." The older of his weapons sighed, suddenly crouching beside him as the younger laughed.

Stein rolled out on his chain.

"What happened to him?"

"Not much. It's just a little cut." The elder turned.

"What kinda cut?"

"I think I might know what happened to him." Maka offered as Jace returned to his partner, who was dusting herself off.

"I'm pretty sure it happened during Soul's last attack on Kid." She supplied. "I think that Kid got a little hair cut off of his bangs. After the explosion happened, and things died down, and after he fought Jace's partner, Kid finally noticed that one side of his bangs was shorter than the other. The symmetry was off so he spit up blood and fell over."

"He's the one bleeding, so that actually means we won the fight, huh?" Soul grinned from his spot beside the large crater he and Blackstar had been blown into.

"Yeah, right! That means we won! And that I, Blackstar, have defeated the Reaper. I knew it! Who's gonna be talking about this guy now!?"

"Are you sure you're really alright, Blackstar?" The girl next to him asked under his laughter.

"Hell yeah! Of course I'm alright. I beat Death today! I'm awesome!"

"Yeah, it was amazing."

The older of the Thompson sisters loaded Kid onto her back with no help from her sister, who insisted on poking his cheek.

Death suddenly appeared, making Ryuu screamed and latch onto Stein's head.

"Wassup! Wassup! Wassup!"

"Hi there, Lord Death!" Everyone, except Jace and Stein, chorused, as they were attempting to detaching Ryuu from the professor's head.

"So, I heard my son had an eventful first day at school. Kid can be difficult sometimes. I hope no one's hurt too badly. Alright everyone, I'm going to take Kid home now. I think he could use a little rest. Bye~~!"

"Right! See ya later!" Blackstar laughed.

Stein and Jace finally managed to get Ryuu off Stein's head.

"AHHHHHH!" Blackstar yelled. "It's the belt stealer!"

Ryuu flaunted the belt around her waist.

"But it looks so good on me~!"

"Yes, Ryuu. Let's go." Jace began to push her into the school.

"Okay!"


End file.
